Going Down In Flames
by Kini Hawkeye
Summary: Songfic. Writen during the time of Xomeron's fight against me in the RPG BZProvince.


Going down in Flames

Xomeron and Kini circled each other wearily, weapons held at the ready, alert for the slightest movement from the other. Kini attacked first, his sword flashing brightly as he spun around, bringing the sword near Xomeron's leg. Xomeron, being more agile, swiftly dodged out of the way with a grace Kini would never match.

That being said, the Titan-Toa was far from weak, and agile as well. Unlike a normal opponent, who would've stumbled as his sword met nothing but air, Kini used his forward momentum to twist around, smashing Xomeron in the back with the flat of his sword.

Xomeron cursed, and spun around. His eyes glowed and a wave of electricity slammed iinto the Lunian. Kini flew backwards, the impact shattering an imposing crater in the side of a nearby building.

Don't tell me what to think  
Cause I don't care this time  
Don't tell me what you believe  
Cause you won't be there  
To catch me when I fall  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

Xomeron hated cheating like this, but Kini deserved it! _Maybe if he hadn't decided to compete, maybe they wouldn't be here _Xomeron thought, flustered. Kini was once again up by this time, and he attacked with a vengeance. His mask, and in turn, his armour were cracked and dented from the heavy impact. Xomeron looked in awe, he should be incapacitated!

"Oh please!" Kini yelled "You think that would beat me? I've fought brakkas that were tougher than you!"

If Kini was trying to get him angry, it worked. Xomeron charged forward, his blade shining in the setting sun and Kini raised his blade to block. Xomeron's sword connected and kini staggered backwards. Kini wasn't finished however, as he got up and swung, knocking Xomeron to the side.

I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again

Xomeron stifled a gasp. Kini was _that_ strong, and that wasn't good... for him. Maybe that could be used against him... but something in the way Kini held his blade Told Xomeron that something was up.

But what? His mind was shielded from him... maybe he had something planned. He wasn't giving up on Inferna that easily.

So he charged, and blew half of Kini's chest plating off.

Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really want to know  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes  
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

Kini cried out, wispy tendrils of silver smoke flew out of the gaping hole in Kini's armour. "You're a... a-"

"Makuta, yeah, yeah, get that all the time. Fact is, I'm not. It's called residual energy... energy I can use to torture someone like you." Kini replied, even as he made brief gestures with his hands, all the while muttering indecipherable words. Xomeron jumped backwards as one of the Silver tendrils lashed out at him, they almost looked like wings.

Kini's head snapped toward Xomeron, who happened to dodge out of the way of the next attack.

I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah

Kini pulled the tendrils of energy into his body. Releasing that now could be catastrophic... and they didn't need that. Xomeron charged forward, determined to end the fight, and slashed at kini's face. He slashed deep enough to draw blood, and enraged Kini.

Kini dropped to a crouch, fully prepared to expend his energies in erasing Xomeron from existence.

Now, I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling  
I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling down again  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down

But something stopped him. Those energies he had failed to release would end his chances... Titan or not, he was a Lunian, and that meant evolution. Xomeron struck him then, Kini fell to the ground with a might thud and lay still.

"Do you give, Kini?" Xomeron asked

"I give" Was all that Kini replied.

I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again,  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again

Now, I'm all the way down here  
I'm falling  
All the way  
All the way down here  
I'm falling down again now I'm falling down


End file.
